


Wrecked

by Bittodeath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dry Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Eren Yeager, Top Erwin Smith, Top Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi have been a relationship for several years, Mike joining sometimes in their sex-life. Since a few months, the young Eren Jäger has started to join them as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it a while ago. Figured that since I'm going to Hell, I'd better share this here.  
> And I am not sorry.

Erwin was sitting at the little desk in his room, reading another document for the Survey Corps – it seemed without an end. He sighed, grabbed his pen and signed, as always. The hot breath on his ear startled him, but he smiled as Levi slid his hands on his chest, tugging on his bolo tie. The Commander tilted his head back, asking for a kiss, which the Corporal gladly gave him.

“T’s been so long since I’ve had you in me”, Levi breathed, grazing the shell of his ear with his teeth. “Won’t you indulge me?” he added as he opened up Erwin’s shirt, thin and callous hands stroking the skin on his collarbones.  
“C’mere”, mumbled Ewin, arousal lighting up in his cerulean blue eyes as he pulled Levi on his lap.

The brunet put his knees on the chair, looking down at Erwin. His pale flesh was growing red on his cheeks as he leaned to kiss his lover tenderly. Slowly, the little man stripped, revealing ravishing marks on his body – the 3D gear straps had bit in his flesh, bruising him, and others were due to Erwin. The tall blonde opened a drawer and took out a small vial among others. He poured the lube on his fingers and gently pressed one against Levi’s entrance.

“C’mon, Erwin, drop all the kissing and brushing thing”, the Corporal growled.

Erwin smiled at his impatience and fitted one digit in him – Levi gasped. He was always so nicely tight and hot, Erwin couldn’t help but marvel at the feeling. He thrusted his finger slowly and Levi closed his eyes, moaning as he started to rock his hips toward Erwin. None of them heard the door open and close, and Levi jumped in surprise, crying when Erwin’s finger suddenly thrusted deeper and hit his weak spot: two big, strong hands had circled his waist and he could feel the pleasurable scrape of a five o’clock shadow against his shoulder as lips planted a kiss on his jaw.

“I came for work, but seeing you like this… I think I’ll join in”, purred Mike in a low voice. “Do you mind?”  
“No”, they answered in unison.  
“Let’s move it to the bed”, Erwin added as he stood up, holding Levi in his arms, his finger still inside of him.

Mike had already taken off his clothes, reduced to a messy tangled thing on the floor, and he moved to Erwin, sliding of his shirt – Levi groaned when Erwin pulled his finger out – and trousers, fondling his already half-hard cock. The tall Squad leader was pressing his strong and massive body against Erwin’s, hand on his abs, the other teasing his chest. They both looked up when, as Erwin added a second finger inside of Levi, the door opened up once more. Eren stood in the doorframe, his jaw dropped at the scene in front of him and Erwin managed to groan a “Come in and lock the door” as Mike tugged back his head by his hair.

The boy was not long to obey, locking up the door and taking off his clothes as he stepped closer. Mike grabbed Erwin and pulled him on the bed, bringing Levi with him. He forced them apart and shoved Levi right in Eren’s open arms, leaning against the bedhead, Erwin against his chest. His hands slid on the Commander’s torso, grabbed his hips and dropped on his thighs. Swiftly, he grabbed the vial of lube and poured some on his fingers, before handing it over to Eren who was nipping Levi’s lobe. Slowly, the young soldier pressed his middle-finger to Levi’s entrance, already dripping wet.

“Have you ever seen this, Eren”, Mike hushed as he pressed the pad of his finger to Erwin’s hole, “have you ever seen Erwin whining as he takes it deep? You like it, uh, you slut”, he purred in Erwin’s ear as his finger passed the tight ring of muscles.

The blonde was leaning his head against Mike’s strong shoulder, gasping softly, his thighs spread apart to reveal his flushed flesh and erect cock. Eren added a second and a third finger, lapping Levi’s nape, his other hand gently twisting his nipples as his forearm brushed against Levi’s shaft, pressing it against his belly with each thrust of his hand. The Corporal was moaning, beads of pre-cum trailing down his member as he kept his eyes on Erwin. Mike looked up to them and smiled – a twisted smile with promises of pleasures they should have never dreamed of. He crooked his finger against Erwin’s prostate, and added a second one, scissoring him slowly.

“Your cock… Mike… t’s hurting by back”, Erwin moaned.

But Mike didn’t budge and motioned to Eren to come closer, which he somewhat managed without letting go of Levi. It didn’t take long for the soldier to understand what Mike wanted of him: he poured lube on Levi’s fingers and on his second hand fingers, pulling out of Levi’s warm wetness before pushing on his shoulders and sliding his fingers in again. With his free slippery hand, he grabbed Levi’s hand and brought it against the tight spot were Mike’s fingers disappeared into Erwin’s body. The two lovers moaned when Levi’s finger made its way inside of Erwin. Eren waited for Mike to nod and then pushed in his own finger. Erwin let out a cry, his damped hair sticking to his forehead as he moaned.

“Isn’t it good?” Mike asked, “Four fingers?”  
“Y-yes t’s good…” Erwin bubbled, closing his eyes.  
“Don’t come yet”, the Squad leader said as he tightly grasped Erwin’s throbbing staff. “Eren, give Levi back to Erwin. Three fingers, dear”, he mumbled to the Commander.

Erwin obediently held out his hand and Levi sank on his fingers with a cry – his hands were bigger than Eren’s. The young soldier was following Mike’s directives and, standing up on the bed, he slipped in between Erwin and Levi, presenting his shaft to the blonde and his rear end to the brunet. Mike finally pulled out his fingers, wet and sticky, and wiped them on the sheets, before grabbing Erwin’s thighs and lifting him. Levi, fucking himself on Erwin’s digits, held out a hand, grabbed Mike’s huge, throbbing cock, slicked him up and positioned him head against Erwin’s hot, dripping hole. Erwin steadied himself, grabbing Eren’s hip, and slowly sank onto Mike, gasping and moaning as the wide girth tore him apart. Levi pulled back his hands as Erwin took the Squad leader to the root – it was painful and it was blissful and he cried out.

Eren suddenly grabbed his chin and, firmly gripping his jaw, he brought his own shaft to Erwin’s lips. Soon, they shone with pre-cum, and Erwin licked the tip, before taking the head into his mouth. He let it roll on the flat of his tongue, as Mike lifted him up, starting gentle, careful thrusts. Levi groaned: his fingers had stopped working. He pulled them out and resumed his fucking on his own fingers. Mike saw him, looked at Eren, and the young man nodded. In a swift motion, Eren sat and laid on his back as Mike pushed off Erwin, forcing him on all fours before taking him again. The Commander was panting, still he took Eren back into his mouth and leaned forward, almost chocking when he hit the back of his throat. The green-eyed soldier held out a hand to Levi, who followed his lead and, kneeling over him, steadied himself on Erwin’s shoulders as Eren pressed a kiss to his flushed, dripping entrance.

Erwin moaned louder, deep-throating Eren with each thrust of Mike, tears trailing down his face as he gagged on the young man. Mike slid a hand on Erwin’s stomach and down to his crotch, stroking him as his thrusts became wilder, stronger and faster. The Commander lost it and came all over Eren, tightening on Mike who couldn’t hold it any longer and, who, pulling out, released on his back. Levi had seen it all, Eren’s tongue and fingers playing with him and, with a sigh, he came as well, in unison with Eren who came down Erwin’s throat. They all parted, panting and flushed, laying on the large bed. Eren’s gaze wandered on the strong, muscular, naked body around him and, sighing, he brought a hand to his own entrance and started to brush the rim of his tight hole. It didn’t take long for him to be half-hard and Levi stared down at his crotch, slicked with spit.

“You two are ready to go?” said Erwin in a lazy voice.

Eren looked up and saw Levi pumping his already hard shaft. The brunet straddled him and, playing with the trail of dark hair that started at his navel and spread at his crotch, he pressed the tip of Eren’s cock to his intimacy. The young man gasped and Levi sheathed him fully, rocking his hips against him. It did not take long for Eren to give gentle thrusts up, and Levi steadied himself on his abs, bending his back to obtain the perfect angle – the one which sent each thrust to hit directly against his soft spot. He started to moan loudly and soon lost control, his dampened hair sticking out like horns. Eren gave a strong push to his body and made him lay on his back, making him see stars with each thrust. He might be young, yes, but Levi could swear he was one of the best fuck he had ever had – alongside with Erwin and Mike. His youth added to his stamina, which was one benefit more. Suddenly, Levi arched his back and, willing to cry, only managed to gasp loudly as he came strong and hard. His pale, slender and still muscular body convulsed on Eren’s staff, tightening on him. The young man gripped his hips so tightly it would bruise and released in Levi’s narrow and hot wetness. He finally pulled out, caught his breath and retreated to the bathroom.

“Those young people are so arrogant”, Mike said to Erwin with a smile. “What do you think?”  
“We have to wreck him. Levi, are you in?”

Levi was panting, spread on the bed, and he glared at them.

“God yes, but lemme rest a bit”, he hushed as Eren came back, gloriously naked and beautiful, holding a tray with glasses of water.

He gave them to his superiors and sat on the bed, sighing blissfully. He was in a daze and didn’t notice at first that Mike was in between Levi’s thighs, leisurely sucking him off. Fascinated, he stared at the slow motions and lazy licks which the Corporal seemed to appreciate. Unconscious of his own movements, he started to stroke his own member, already waking up.

“Seems like you like it”, a low voice breathed on his shoulder as a big, warm and callous hand grabbed his crotch.

Erwin pulled him into his embrace and Eren leaned against his broad chest – he particularly appreciated Erwin’s strong built body, able to cover him entirely if he wanted. He let the Commander take control and resumed observing Levi and Mike. From where he was, all he could see was Mike’s back and his head bobbing on Levi, but the Corporal was facing him and the display was wonderful. Their gazes met and Levi murmured something to Mike who pulled back. He felt a sudden change in the atmosphere and realized he couldn’t move. Erwin had trapped his limbs, his arms restrained behind him and his legs spread apart, granting a better access to his leaking cock but also a full view on his pink, tight hole. He wriggled, trying to cover up his parts, but Erwin’s grip was no match for him. He whined and Mike couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“C’mon Levi, t’s time to break the lad”, he said as he approached.

Levi didn’t answer: he was already kneeling between Eren’s thighs, his finger brushing his entrance. The young soldier shivered and tightened his jaw as Levi made a display, sucking on his fingers and stroking the smooth, young skin of his inner thighs. The smooth kiss he planted on him made him pant, even more his hardening tongue rimming him and making him cry out. He started to beg, didn’t even managed to be coherent – “more”, “stop”, “please”, “I beg you” – as tears streamed down his face. Mike came closer and stood in front of him, holding out his cock with a wide, wicked grin. He tried to move again but Erwin managed to immobilize his head as well as his arms, cupping his chin with a strong, almost painful grip. Mike pushed in his gaping mouth with a sigh and a shiver, grabbing his hair and steadying him as he got in deeper.

The young man gagged but he didn’t pull out, forcing him to calm down and do his best to relax his throat. Levi looked up, groaned and started to insert a slickered finger in him, slowly but steady, still fucking him on his tongue. Eren was starting to get noisy, his throbbing member spreading pre-cum on his muscular body, Erwin whispering dirty things in his ear – things Levi and Mike couldn’t hear, but that made his moan. Mike was the first to retreat, pulling out of the hot wetness of his mouth: he was aching, hard and hot and wet and slippery, fighting his instinct to facefuck him with all his might. Eren gasped loudly, spit and pre-cum melting on his chin. Mike closed his eyes and tightened his jaw.

“Levi, please tell me he’s ready”, he whispered in low, raw, lustful voice.  
“He is. And I’m still as well. Erwin?”  
“If he moves against my cock once more I’ll make a mess”, Erwin admitted.

The three of them nodded as Eren gazed at them with unfocused, hazy eyes. Levi pulled out four thin fingers, laid on his back and grabbed his knees, aching with need. Mike tear out Eren from Erwin’s grip and forced him on his knees, lowering his hips with strong pushes of his hand ‘til he was positioned against Levi. The Corporal grabbed his cock and slowly, started to sheath himself on him. He closed his eyes and howled as Eren jerked forward, burying balls-deep in him, escaping Mike’s grip. The Squad leader seized him and parted his cheeks, staring down at him before pushing in his middle-finger – it slipped in easily and he smiled. He teased him a bit, leaking pre-cum all along his slit and nudging the head of his cock at his hole, before entering him. The young man cried out and jerked forward once more, earning a deep moan from Levi as he hit right on his soft spot.

“Alright, you seem rather welcoming”, hushed Erwin as he stroke his cheek and hair. “Be good for me as well.”

He grabbed his jaw and pushed his member in his mouth, holding on tightly to his hair. Eren was reduced to a moaning mess, gripping on Levi, trying to take all of Mike’s wide girth in him and accepting Erwin’s hot, throbbing cock down his throat. He did try not to come, but it was all too much for him and he released in Levi, choking on Erwin. None of them let him go and it did not take long for him to be hard again in the Corporal hot tightness, already overstimulated. The brunet came with a loud cry and pushed him back, laying farther on the bed as he observed them. He wanted to clean himself up, but he wasn’t sure his legs would not gave out under him and resolved to stay there until he felt steady enough to stand up.

Erwin’s thrusts became stronger and he gave in, coming down Eren’s throat with a growl. He pulled back as well and collapsed against the wall next to the bed, utterly spent. Mike felt Eren shudder around him and swiftly grabbed his member, tightening his fist on him until he was so red and hot that he started to cry. He leaned against his back and murmured:

“You will come dry, Eren. I promise.”

He thrusted in stronger and sighed as he felt him tightening around him when he reached orgasm, before ramming him violently. Eren had collapsed on the bed, head buried in the sheets and ass pointing out, crying and whining and moaning as each thrust hit him perfectly on his sweet spot. He tightened a second time and Mike let go of the pressure he had kept on him, as he released in him with a long, low growl of pleasure. Eren’s cum flew and stained his chest, belly and the sheets under him. They were both panting, unable to speak or to move, but once he felt better, Mike pulled out and laid on the bed. Eren slowly rolled with a painful moan, bringing his fingers to his wrecked hole leaking fluids.

Levi stood up, went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up, before bringing back towels and a basin of warm water. He held out some to Erwin and Mike who thoroughly cleaned themselves up, and turned to Eren.

“C’mon brat, I’ll do it for you”, he said as he wiped the fluids on his face and torso, gradually getting down ‘til he could clean his entrance.

Eren had dozed off and didn’t budge during his after-care, but he woke up when Levi came back from the bathroom and sat on the bed. The Corporal cuddled against Erwin who had rested his head on Mike’s thigh, and Eren leaned against the Squad Leader’s broad chest, Levi’s fingers kindly stroking his skin.

“God you were amazing guys. I want to do it again another time”, he said in a blissful tone.

The three men stared at him.

“Arrogant brat”, they mumbled in unison.

Eren was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> And if you're reading this, you're going down with me.


End file.
